


WTFIWWY Live XX/XX/19 - The Most Dangerous Nerds

by Feenie



Category: Reviewaverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, VFTD shenanigans, based off an offhand comment in VFTD, reality ensues, well somewhat seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feenie/pseuds/Feenie
Summary: The trip to Scarsdale Manor ends much differently than in canon.Spoiler free, meant as a joke fic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	WTFIWWY Live XX/XX/19 - The Most Dangerous Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> ERod: -mentions how the manor could be a trap for a “most dangerous game” thing-  
> Brain: oh I got the best idea from that

“Each week, Kathryn, Radio Dead Air audience, sometimes me myself, all go out on the world wide interwebs and find all sorts of horrible, horrible things and bring them back here for a segment we like to call ‘What The Fuck Is Wrong With You.’ This week, I actually have a story myself to share!”

“Good story or bad story?” Tara asked.

Nash grinned. “Oh this. This is a good one. So, a bit of context beforehand: does anyone remember like...forever ago when some band of idiots tried to conquer a micronation? Or that whole weird SUCKA bullshit? I know I covered that first one before, but who here remembers all that?”

“Sort of. I remember you made fun of the Nostalgia Critic for it all stream,” Tara chimed in. “Did he do something again?”

“Well, aside from. Y’know.” Nash coughed. “No, the people he roped into helping him is what I’m talking about, since we’re all friends, I know some of us donate to each other’s Patreons, but we haven’t really had a big get together in a long time. Past and present friends included. And I will admit, I did have some fun going into space that one time—“

“Aside from when you almost died?”

“From what Linkara said, that always happens when they get together. So! Sometime ago, I got a party invite in the mail, and plane tickets, to an old abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. The invite was talking about fame and fortune and meeting old friends, and what the hell. Why not. Air travel was paid for and all that.”

Tara raised an eyebrow. “So this is your own ‘what’s wrong with you’ moment?”

“Partially. So we all show up, we mingle, pretty sure Linkara stole all the celery, and then this guy shows up in old timey hunter gear, and declares we’re all now part of this hunt because he’s hunted every scary animal in the world and wants to try hunting humans now, standard “World’s Dangerous Game” crap.”

“What?!”

“Yeah! And I don’t know how many of you know this, but some of my friends, AKA former producers of The Channel That Shall Not Be Named, they don’t sit around on their asses all day. Linkara and ERod alone are protectors of our world, there was infamous dictator Diamanda Hagan at the party, Suede has a fricking katana, MarzGurl’s a natural leader and once fought this Doctor Terawatt guy at a con once—point is, they are not weak little nerds.”

“Ohh, now I see where this is going.”

“So naturally, hunter-guy is screwed six ways to Sunday. Dude gets tackled and body-slammed to the ground before he can even finish his rules on the hunt. Now, some of us are like “holy crap we could have been in danger”, and Some Jerk with a Camera was filming because he thought it was a marketing campaign for a haunted house. So we decided to record the guy getting beaten up and post it on the internet out of spite.”

“I’m still stuck on the part where you said he wanted to hunt people like animals.”

“Oh I’m still processing that. And I’m going to be processing that for months. Once this goes up on YouTube, I’ll link to the video in the description.”

“Wait, what happened after all that?”

“Linkara decided to take us all to his spaceship and we held the party there.”

“...I keep forgetting he has that.”

“I wish that were me. Anyways, next story! A submission from someone whose username is AceOfBlades...”


End file.
